Once Upon A Hill
by TierdropKitten2k14
Summary: PLAIN MADNESS! After making her break up with Nathan,Lucas claims his new lover. Tension rises and heads clash!
1. She's Back

"Well Brooke, where do we take it from here?" Lucas asked as he removed his lips from Brooke's. She was left in awe. "I have to go. We've worked so hard to rebuild our friendship and I don't want to ruin it." She cried. "I love you."

"It's a little late for that..."

"Brooke don't lea-"

She walked out the door and out of his life one last time. Karen went to chase after her own love in New Zealand. Lucas is left with an empty house for the entire summer. There was a knock on the door. He got up to see who it was. "Lucas open the damn door." a girl shouted. He rushed to the door and asked, "Who's there?" She held her palm up to the window and Lucas immediately opened the door and hugged her. "Where have you been? God, I missed you." They went to the kitchen to do some catching up. Lucas made some coffee and she took off her coat. "You won't believe the drama that's been going on." He laughed. "Ooh let me guess...the four D's. Dan, dating, disaster, and depression." She smiled crossing her legs. "You're good. I've missed you, Renata." Lucas said pouring the coffee in a mug.

"I know. I miss me too. Are you alright? You don't look so good." Renata said sipping her coffee.

"I'm cool. Just had to say goodbye to Brooke." He said flopping into a chair.

"Her parents moved? Damn. That's messed up." 

"Yeah...but you're back. So what do you say? Let's have a night on the town."

"Sounds like a plan. Let me go home and get changed."

The two shared their "see you laters" and Lucas went to lie down. One exgirlfriend is gone and the other one returns. On her way home, Renata went to see Nathan. "Nathan, get your ass out here!" She shouted. Nathan opened the door and gave her a huge hug. "Hey girl. I've missed you. We need your presence badly." He said inviting her in.  
"What's going on? Lucas is depressed and now you too." She said throwing her coat on the couch, snooping around.

"I'm going to High Flyers! Dan's up to no good as usual." He said sitting on a stool.

"High Flyers...great..." Renata hanged her head.

"I thought you would be happy for me?" Nathan said rising out of his chair.

"I am...it's just that...never mind. We can talk when you get back."

"No say what's on your mind now." He touched her chin and looked into her eyes.

"That depends, are you still married?"

"In my mind and heart, no. On paper, yes."

"I love you Nathan and I want us to be together." She whined as a tear dropped.

"Wow! When did this happen?"

Renata cried and stormed out of the place. Nathan ran after her but she was gone. While she was running home in her crying fit, Renata bumped into Payton. "Oh I'm sorry Payton, but I just can't talk right now. Please forgive." Renata said running away. Payton was heading for Karen's Cafe to drop off the keys to Tric to Deb. "Payton are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost." Deb asked as she took the keys. "Nothing. I just saw Renata storm pass me drowning in tears. "Payton answered.  
"You sure it was her." Deb said wiping the counter.

"Yeah! She said she was sorry and ran."

"She's normally really happy. I'll check on her later when I close shop."

"I'm gonna go look for her now. Hopefully she went home. See ya Deb."

Payton left the cafe and Deb poured a cup of coffee for a customer. As she turned around Dan was dead in her face. "Ah! What the hell do you want?" She asked with infuriation. "Now is that a way to talk to your husband." He said stroking her shoulder. "My husband died a long time ago. Now get out. You're getting on my nerves." She said attending to her customers. Dan left and drove back to his car dealership. 

Payton drove over to Renata's to check on her. She knocked for nearly ten minutes. Someone tapped Payton on the shoulder. "Oh my God, Lucas! Hey what's up?" She asked still knocking. "I'm looking for Renata. We we're suppose to be hanging out." He said scratching the back of his head. "You two spoke earlier?" Payton shouted.

"Yeah, she stopped pass to let me know she's in town." He placed his hands in his pocket.

"Did you two talk about anything special?"

"No, just a bunch of small chit chat. Why? What's going on?"

"I saw her not too long ago. She was crying...a lot." She gave Lucas an evil stare.

"She was happy as ever when we talked."

"Maybe she went to see Nathan."

Payton hopped in her car and shouted, "You comin'?" Lucas got in and they headed for Nathan's place. Nathan was just returning home when he saw Payton and Lucas. "Hey guys. Come on in." Nathan said walking in. Payton and Lucas followed. They all flopped on the couch. "You two don't look happy. What's going on?" Nathan asked grabbing a couple of beers. "Did you see Renata today?" Lucas asked taking a sip of his drink. "Yeah!" Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"Was she happy?" Lucas questioned.

"Not when she left."

"Payton just saw her drenched in tears."

"Aw man. She asked me if I was still married. I told her on paper that I was but I also said that I didn't feel it in my heart. Then she stormed off crying." Nathan said smacking his forehead.

"Anything else?"

"She told me she loved me."

"Didn't see that coming!" Lucas whispered like eh was upset.

"Look, I didn't get a chance to respond. She ran as soon as she said that." Nathan defended himself.

"Now I know she was crying."

"Why?"

"She was embarrassed, that's all." Lucas smiled.

They all took a deep breath and finished their beers. They tried to come up with a strategy to handle this situation. "Do you like her?" Payton asked. "Yeah, she's an awesome chick." Nathan responded. They all came to the conclusion that Nathan had to find her soon and tell her that. "Only you can go looking for her. No one else." Lucas emphasized. Nathan was about to leave but there was a knock on the door. He opened the door and it was Haley and Chris. "Oh hell no! Haley what are you doing here. I told you not to come." Nathan raised his voice. "Nathan I love you!" Haley said touching his face. Nathan moved her hand and said, "Then why did you bring him here"  
"I didn't bring him. He brought me." Haley smiled at Chris.

"Really?" Nathan snarled.

"Yes Nathan! He wanted me to see you. I'm miserable without you. Chris didn't tare me away from you. I was being selfish. Chris just provided an opportunity for me to live out my dream. But I realized that it's not a dream if you're not with me."

"Why didn't you say that on TV? Yeah I saw that interview."

"PR!"

"Where's your ring?"

"...I keep it in my guitar case. I keep our wedding picture in my dressing room."

"Haley, go away! Get back on your little tour bus and live out your dream. Goodbye."

Nathan pushed Haley and Chris out and slammed the door. Haley kept knocking but Nathan wouldn't answer. Lucas and Payton went outside to talk to the musicians. "Hales, I don't know what to tell you." Lucas said giving her a hug. "Well Chris, I hope you're enjoying this." Payton snarled. Chris just walked away and sat in the car. "Payton that was uncalled for. He didn't do anything to anyone. So back off okay!" Haley yelled and followed Chris. "Are you serious? C'mon Hales." Lucas shouted as Haley walked away once more. Payton totally just flipped Haley off. "I'm starting to think this Renata and Nathan thing is gonna be good for the both of them." Lucas laughed in amazement.

Lucas and Payton went back to Nathan. Nathan calmed down and went to look for Renata. He drove around like a mad man. He searched for two hours and still no sign of her. He went back home. Payton and Lucas were gone. Nathan sat down, closed his eyes and thought real hard. "That's it!" He shouted as he grabbed his keys and flew out the door. Nathan drove all the way out to the middle of the woods. He pulled up to this little cabin. He got out the car, ran to the door and knocked as hard as he could. "Nathan, what are you doing here?" Renata asked. He didn't answer, he just kissed her. "I guess that answers my question. Now why are you here again?" She asked. Nathan hugged her and said," I love you too. You didn't give me a chance to say it. You ran away so fast"  
"I'm sorry. I was a little embarrassed. "She laughed.

"That's what Lucas said." He giggled slightly.

"You told Lucas!" She shouted.

"He came around looking for you because Payton saw you crying."

"Payton blamed Lucas and they went to your place to clear things up."

"You're smart! Intelligence is so sexy in a woman." Nathan winked.

"Are you flirting with me Nathan?"

"Possibly. Is that a bad thing?"

"No. There just isn't any reason to flirt."

"I do have something else to tell you." Nathan went in for a kiss.

"What is it?"

"Haley stopped pass and bought that asshole Chris with her. She was running on about how much she loves me."

"Does she?" Renata turned her head, evading Nathan's lips.

"One, she bought Chris with her. Two, she didn't have her wedding ring on. Three, she was defending Chris."

"I'm sorry Nathan. I'm just more baggage for you to carry." She took a few steps back.

"No you're not. You're nothing like Haley." Nathan moved in closer.

"Are you ready for another relationship now?" She put her hands on his chest holding him back.

"Yes! I have my priorities straight." He took her hands and held them gently.

"But you're going to High Flyers."

"I know, but it would be nice to have someone to come home to."

The two kissed and Nathan drove them back into town. "I'm leaving for high flyers in the morning so you want me to drop you off at Luc's or..." Nathan asked. "Yeah that's fine. I promised him we'll hang out tonight." Renata responded drying her eyes. Nathan pulled up to Lucas' house and kissed Renata goodbye. She stroked her fingers through his hair and wished him good luck. Nathan pulled off and Renata knocked on the door. "Oh my God, are you alright? We were so worried." Lucas said hugging the life out of Renata. "I'm fine. Now get dressed we have a date!" She said pushing Lucas in the house. Lucas changed his clothes and called Renata into his room. "Yeah what's up?" She asked. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you. If you can't find comfort in anyone else, you come see me. No more of this running off in tears. Here's a good shoulder for you to cry on." He held his arms out for a hug. "Thanks Luke. You may have been a little promiscuous in the past but you're a class act now. I love you man. In a friendly way!" She emphasized.

With that said, the two went to go see a movie. "What do you want to see? Let me guess...Star Wars." Lucas smiled. "Luke you know me better than anybody in the world. Don't tell Nathan, but I totally want to do Anakin Skywalker." Renata laughed. "So you and Nathan are a couple?" He asked grabbing her hand as they walked

"Yeah. I think it's gonna work out just fine." She smiled.

"Well my young padawan, I wish you the best." Lucas squeezed her hand.

"Thanks! I hate to break the good mood but, are you and Haley still bestest friends?"

"I don't think so. She's just not herself anymore. She not the Hales I know."

"I'm sorry. Remember how you said you're here for me. Well, I'm here for you." She hugged him gently.

"Thanks Nata. Let's go see Darth Vader now!"

"I've seen it six times already. Once more won't hurt."

They laughed and walked into the theater. "Luke, is that Mouth and Erica!" Renata whispered. Lucas nodded and they grabbed a seat. When the movie was over Renata demanded that they go to Rocky Run. "You know I love to draw on the tables. Please!" She begged. Lucas gave in and they went to Rocky Run. They sat at their favorite table. "Nata, can I tell you something." Lucas asked. "Sure Luke anything." Renata replied. "I'm in love with Brooke. I've been holding this in since I came back with Keith."

"Did you tell her?" Renata asked drinking her soda.

"Yeah, at the worst possible time." Lucas turned toward the window.

"When she was getting in the cab to go to the airport. Lucas!"

"I know!"

"Jesus Christ. Lucas what am I going to do with you?" She slammed her fist on the table.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with myself."

"Did she leave a number? Address?"

"Yeah."

"Call her numb nuts!" She slapped him.

"Numb nuts?" He held his face.

"Sorry I couldn't think of anything else. She pinched his cheeks.

"Numb nuts..."

"I have an idea! Road trip!" Renata slapped her hands together.

"No!"

"Yes damn it!"

"You're not gonna give up, are you." He laid his head on the table.

"Love is not to be wasted. You have to hold on to it. We're going to get her. That's final!"

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted.

By time they finished arguing their food was ready. They ate and shared some small chat. Once they finished their dinner, they took a walk along the beach. Lucas turned toward Renata and asked her," You know who my next choice is if Brooke never comes to her senses"  
Renata hung her head, then popped back up and shouted, "Payton!" Lucas laughed and collapsed onto the sand. He stretched out and Renata laid next to him. He looked at her and said, "I can't get involved with Payton, she and Jake are perfect for one another. Plus we have a bad past. Me and Brooke have a shady past too but I don't know. I just get this unbelievable feeling when I'm around her." He gazed back at the stars and sighed. "Well who's you next choice?" She asked. He rolled over on top of her and whispered, "You are." She laughed, "You have to be kidding"  
"What? You think I'm joking!" He smiled.

"Yeah! You know I love Nathan." She pushed him off of her.

"But I love you." He crawled over toward her.

"I loved you once Lucas, but you wouldn't have me then." A tear welled up in her eye.

"When?" His eyes popped out.

"Before you left with Keith. I told you!"

"I thought you meant in a friendly, family manner."

"No Luke. You were so busy thinking that everybody hated you. Haley had just gotten married to Nathan. Brooke and Payton were friends again. Your mom turned down Keith's proposal. You were a mess. I wanted to give you something that would give you meaning in life. I wanted to give you my love. You wouldn't have me. That's the real reason I went to stay with my aunt. My poor heart was broken. Now that I'm over you, you want me. Not only that, you only want me now because Brooke doesn't want you. Yeah we dated for two weeks during freshman year but that doesn't count. Lucas ..." She broke down and balled up into the fetal position.

"I don't only love you because Brooke doesn't want me. For the record she does want me it's just that she doesn't want to ruin our new found friendship and I'm starting to agree with her." Luke said cradling her.

"Damn it Lucas, why didn't you say something earlier!"

'You were so happy..."

"You think you're love wouldn't have made me even happier!" She stared into his eyes.

"Break it off with Nathan." He stared back.

"What? He'll hate you for as long as you live." She yelled.

"Let me worry about that."

"Lucas...I just..."

"Listen to me! I love you!" He shook her a little.

"So does Nathan! I have to go!"

"Please don't walk out on me." He whined as she started to get on her feet.

"I won't! You are my friend Lucas. I'm going to Nathan's."

Renata got up and caught a cab. Lucas went to his car to cry. The cab drove pass and Renata yelled," Stop! Let me out!" She got out and ran to Lucas. She banged on the window. His head popped up and he got out of the car. "I'm gonna regret this." Renata said as she kissed Lucas. She wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed him again. He held her tightly, close to him. "Now I have to tell Nathan." She uttered. Lucas drove her to Nathan's. She walked to the door alone and knocked. Nathan answered and went in for a kiss but Renata moved her head. "What's up with that?" He asked feeling stupid. "Nathan, I can't do this. I can't love you." She replied.  
"It's Lucas, isn't it?" Nathan shook his head.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I see how you two are together. You can't stay to yourselves."

"Don't be mad at Lucas. If you want to be mad at someone be pissed at me."

"I'm not pissed. I don't have the right to be. You and Luc are good in my book. It's better if I stay solo. Deal with my inner demons."

"You don't have demons. Friends?"

Nathan and Renata hugged and he waved to Lucas. "Yeah." Nathan said. Renata went back to the car and headed back to Lucas' house. "Can I crash here tonight? My mom's gone for the week and I don't want to be in that big house by my lonesome." Renata asked. "You can take my mom's bed, she won't mind." Lucas said. She kicked off her shoes and took off her socks. "Luke, do you have an extra t-shirt and some sweats?" She asked. Lucas grabbed some clothes out of his room and handed them to Renata. She changed and grabbed a midnight snack. When she was finished she walked passed Lucas' room. He was sleep like a baby. She walked over to his bed and kissed his forehead. She stroked his hair and whispered "I love you" in his ear. His eyes opened slightly and he mumbled, "Hey, what cha up to?" She kissed his cheek and said, "Watching you sleep." Lucas opened his sheets, patted the bed and told her to hop in. Renata climbed into the bed and they cuddled. "This is nice." She said snuggling up with Lucas. "Sweet dreams babe." He held her in his arms.

The next morning Lucas ran to the market to pick up a couple of things. Renata just stayed in bed sleeping. Nathan stopped pass to say goodbye before he left for High Flyers but nobody answered. Nathan went on to Payton's house. Payton came down, gave Nathan a hug and wished him good luck. "Do me a favor and keep an eye on my brother and Renata. Make sure they don't get into any trouble." He said as Payton smacked his ass for old time's sake. At the market Lucas ran into Haley and Chris. "You two still torturing the town?" Lucas asked throwing some bread in the cart. "Sure Luc. I thought you were my friend." Haley touched his shoulder. "You're right...I was." He cut his eyes at her

"Come on Luke!" She tried to hug him.

"I have shopping to finish." He brushed her off and grabbed his cart.

Lucas stormed off with his groceries and went back home. He walked into the house and Renata was still sleep. He tip toed into his room and saw her still passed out on the bed. "Wow" he said to himself. She squinted her eyes and mumbled, "jet lag." He pulled the sheets back over her and whispered, "Go back to sleep." She shut her eyes and wondered back into dream land. While Lucas packed the groceries away a shadow appeared at the door. The door creaked open and Lucas grabbed a knife. "Wait! It's me, your mother." Karen said. He ran to give her a hug. "What are you doing back so soon?" he asked disarming himself. "I have something to tell you Luke." Karen said sitting down her bag. "Yeah what is it Mom?"

"Me and Andy got married."

"That's great! I just wish I was at the wedding." Lucas held his heart.

"I'm sorry. It was a positive spur of the moment."

"Well I have something to tell you."

"What?" Karen didn't look to happy.

"Renata's asleep in my bed. Don't worry...we just cuddled. Nothing else." He scratched his head.

"Why is she still sleep?" Karen shouted.

"Jet lag. She just got home yesterday." Luke hunched his shoulders.

"Tell her to come talk to me when she wakes up."

"Well...she's up."

Renata walked in the kitchen rubbing her eyes and mumbled, "What's all the racket?" She rubbed her eyes some more and saw Karen standing in front of her. "Good morning sleepy head." Karen laughed giving Renata a hug. "Lucas why didn't you tell me your mother was back. Look at me I'm a mess." Renata cried. "Don't worry sweetie you're okay. How about I fix you two breakfast?" Karen offered. "Sounds great!" Lucas said. Lucas and Renata went back to his room and flopped on the bed. "I love you." Renata said. Lucas kissed her and said, "I love you too."

Renata went to take a shower and put on some fresh clothes. She came out and breakfast was ready. Karen had practically made a buffet. They cleaned their plates and Renata helped Karen clean the kitchen. Renata was humming as she cleaned the dishes. Karen looked at her and laughed. "What?" Renata asked. Karen turned toward Renata and said, "I've never seen you or Lucas so happy. You sure you two didn't have sex?" "I'm positive!" Renata shouted.

"I know it's none of my business but, after that pregnancy scare with Brooke, I'm a little frantic. Forgive me." Karen said patting Renata's back.

"I understand. You know that she made that up?"

"I didn't know that." Karen placed her hand on her hip.

"It was a payback thing."

"To think I let her stay here."

"It was last year. That was the year of drama. Don't hold it against her."

"I won't but thanks for telling me." Karen arched her eye brow.

"I...guess...you're welcome." Renata mumbled.

Lucas walked in and asked "How are the two ladies in my life?" Renata and Karen just laughed their hearts out. Lucas escorted Renata home. "You know you didn't have to walk with me." Renata said smiling at the sun. Lucas looked at her and replied, "Every moment I get I'm going to spend it with you. I'm not going to mess this up." They walked up to her house and shared a kissed. Lucas went back to help out his mom.

Renata went up to her room and some guy was in her bed. She pulled a knife out of her purse and shouted, "Who are you!" He got up and faced her slowly. "Holy shit!" She gasped dropping the knife. "I knew you just couldn't resist me." Dan said putting on some pants.  
"What are you doing in my bed! Get the hell out!" She yelled picking up the knife.

"You're not gonna cut me." Dan gradually stepped toward her.

"I'm calling Lucas." She rushed to pull her cell phone out.

Dan ran and attacked her. He punched her in the face. Little did he know that she already dialed Lucas. "Renata? Renata? Are you there? What's happening? Renata!" Lucas shouted on the other end of the phone. She screamed and fought. Dan threw her on the bed and punched her again. He then tied her hands and feet to the bed. "You're gonna get it now you stupid little whore." He hissed in her ear. She cried, "Get off me! Stop it!" He reached for a needle and injected it in her arm. With in seconds she passed out. 


	2. Is It Over?

Renata laid defenseless on the bed as Dan laid on top of her. "You're gonna like what I have in store for you." He kissed her lips. He worked his way down to her chest and then her stomach. "You get the hell off of her! NOW!" Lucas yelled barging in. Lucas pushed Dan off of the bed and kicked him while he was down. He knocked Dan out and called the police. Lucas ran to get a warm towel for Renata. He laid it on her forehead and a tear dropped from his eye. "Come on. You have to wake up." He said quietly as she laid there in a dream-like state. Her eyes slowly began to open. She tried to speak but couldn't get out the words.

The police and ambulance came. Dan was arrested and Renata was rushed to the hospital. Lucas rode with her of course. At the hospital, while the doctor was examining Renata, the police asked Lucas some questions. "So you arrived at the scene and the suspect was on top of the girl." The officer said. "I saw him and I told him to get off of her. He didn't, so I punched and kicked him a couple of times." Lucas replied. The office got the rest of the story from Lucas. By time they finished the doctor came out to talk. "How is she? Can I see her now?" Lucas asked in a frantic sweat. "Just a moment young man. She's suffered a slight concussion and minor internal bleeding. No permanent damage has been done. She'll be alright." The doctor said reviewing the chart with a smile.

Lucas hurried in the room to be by her side. He stroked her hair and held her hand. Karen, Payton, and Deb ran in the room. "Well is she alright?" Karen asked looking at Renata lying helplessly in the bed. "What the hell is wrong with Dan?" Deb questioned aloud. Renata started freaking out. "Get off of me! No Dan! Get off! Get off! Stop it!" She shouted almost falling out of the bed. "Renata! It's over. He's in jail. It's me Lucas." He said holding her down. "Lucas. Where am I?"

"In the hospital." Lucas grinned.

"That bastard! Damn my head hurts." She rubbed her head.

"You called and all I heard was you crying and screaming. I caught him just in time."

"You mean I'm still in tact down there." She asked looking at her crotch.

"You're fine. You'll be out of here in a couple of days." Lucas kissed her.

Karen walked up to Lucas and whispered something in his ear. He stepped outside and Karen took his place next to Renata. "Honey, what made Dan do this? He needs motivation for something this extreme." Karen said in a stern voice. "I don't want to talk about it." Renata responded turning her head the other way. "You have to tell me what happened?"

"Okay...sophomore year I was stupid. Brain dead actually. I had it bad for Nathan. I thought he was the greatest thing in the world. None of his friends would tell me anything about him and I was too scared to talk to him, so I went to Dan. I asked him to tell me everything about Nate. He told me he would...for a price. I was new in town so I didn't know the type of games Dan played so I agreed. He told me he would tell me everything if I..."

"If you what!"

"If I made Nathan fall in love with me, have sex with him, and break his heart."

"So what happened?"

"I couldn't break Nathan's heart so I backed out on the deal. Dan didn't like it so he held some collateral on me."

"What was it?" Karen leaned in closer.

"In my old town...I was quite the infamous one. I participated in a criminal act and somehow Dan found out about it. He threatened to tell the cops. When I was staying with my aunt I confessed to my part in the deed. I got a slap on a wrist. I guess he didn't like the fact that I wasn't his prisoner anymore." Renata took a deep breath.

"So he came up with something so vile and disgusting that you would be in his grasp forever."

Renata broke down and balled up in tears. Karen held her and Deb and Payton joined the love fest. "I'll stay with you this summer so you won't be in that house alone." Payton offered. Lucas came back in and said, "Where's my love?" Renata held her arms out for a hug and said, "I love you Lucas. You're my friend, more than friend, and my hero. Thanks to you I'm alive and not deflowered." 


	3. Damn!

The next week Renata was back home. Payton stayed with her until her mom returned. "Thanks Payton for everything. You didn't have to do this." Renata said giving Payton a hug. "I told you it was nothing. Actually, I needed some company myself. With my dad gone sailing and Jake searching for Jenny, I'm alone." Payton replied.

"You know, you can stay here with me and my mom." Renata suggested.

"Sure! Sounds liked fun."

"It'll be fun. You know, I've got four tickets to see Maroon 5 at Madison Square Garden."

"Are you serious!"

"Did I mention backstage passes?"

"Oh my God! We have to buy outfits." Payton's eyes lit up.

"You sure? I know how that was your thing with Brooke." Renata hung her head.

"It's cool, really. How are we getting to the concert?"

"Flying. My uncle works for American Airlines."

"So it's you, me, Lucas and..." Payton asked.

"I don't know. If we don't think of anyone soon, I'll sell the ticket."

"Did you tell Lucas yet?"

"Nope! He'll find out soon enough." Renata laughed.

The two started to make plans. Soon Renata's mom returned from her business trip. "Hey girls. Oh my God, sweetie what happened to your head?" Her mom asked. "I had a pretty nasty fall. I'm okay." Renata lied. "Hi Ms. Cassandra." Payton waved. "Oh hey Payton. I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Cassandra replied. Renata filled her mom in on Payton's stay in the house. "You need to come outside!" Payton shouted.

"I'm not going anywhere looking like this." Renata pointed to her head.

"You have to. Don't you wanna see Lucas!"

"He can come see me."

Cassandra walked up to Renata with the newspaper in her hand and asked, "What is this?" She was holding last weeks paper with Dan's mug shot. "I didn't want to worry you mom. I'm fine. He didn't rape me. Lucas saved me. All I got was a bump on the head." Renata looked at her mom. "He's being held without bail, right?" Cassandra asked. "Yes. Trial starts next month." Payton added. Renata walked up to her mom and looked her in the eye and said, "I swear nothing happened." The tender moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Payton looked through the peephole and saw Lucas. "Am I interrupting something? I hope not because I'm famous for that kinda thing." Lucas walked in the door. Payton led him upstairs and he gave Renata a kiss and Cassandra a hug. "Lucas, whatever you do, don't call me 'mom', okay?" Cassandra laughed and continued, "On the other hand, I would like to that you for saving my daughter's life and keeping her in one piece." Lucas gazed into Renata's eyes and said, "It was nothing, really."

The tension died downand Cassandra went to take a nap. "I'm gonna go pick up some things from my house. I'll be back in a flash." Payton walked down the stairs and and out the door. Lucas hugged Renata and squeezed her. "You're coming to see Maroon 5 with me and Payton. You know anybody who wants to come? I have an extra ticket." Renata said freeing herself from Lucas' grip. He sat down and threw his head back and started thinking. Renata went to the kitchen while Lucas was thinking. She reached in the fridge and grabbed a bottle of orange juice. The phone rang and it was Nathan. "Hey what's up buddy?" She asked sipping her juice. "I just got a call from Haley." He replied.

"Yeah? What did she say?" Renata folded her arms.

"She's begging me to take her back. I think it's just an act."

"Well I don't know what to say. You want to talk to Lucas?"

"Wow! Did he spend the night?" Nathan sighed.

"Actually I just got out of the hospital a couple of days ago."

"What the hell happened?"

"Your dear father tried to rape me. I got a nasty bump on my head." She laughed.

"Are you okay?" Nathan paniced.

"Lucas saved my ass. Payton stayed with me. My mom just got back today. I'm okay."

"That asshole! I'm gonna kill him."

"Better get to him before my mom does."

"Hey, let me talk to Luke."

Renata yelled for Lucas. He came running down the stairs and picked up the phone. "Hey man, how's it's hanging?" Luke asked. "I'm good besides the fact that Haley just called trying to win me back. Other than that and my Dad being a rapist, I'm super thanks for asking." Nathan answered.

"You taking care of yourself?"

"Yes mom."

"Very funny."

"Dude, it's crazy down here. It's so awesome. But seriously, take care of Renata."

"I am. Trust me. Do you guys get breaks from camp?"

"Renata has an extra ticket to a concert. Wanna come?"

"Is it a weekend?"

"I guess. Most likely. Yeah she's nodding."

"Kool. Call me laterwith the details. I gotta go."

"See you later man."

Renata wrapped her arms around Lucas and kissed his cheek. "You have to get out of this house." Lucas shouted laughing. "Not a chance in hell. Not with this bump on my head." Renata yelled for the world to hear.

"Oh come on,"

"I'm wearing a huge hat." She agreed.

"I might have to give you a little treat later."

"Has someone been a bad boy."

"Not lately. Maybe tonight I will be."

"Lucas,don't tease me!"

"That comes later."

Renata went upstairs to brush her hair and put on a big hat just like she said. Just as Lucas and Renata were walking out the door Payton was coming in. "Look Payton, I finally got her to come out of the house." Lucas laughed. "Good job Luke. Is this a lovers outing or is this a friendly outing?" Payton asked. Lucas and Renata looked at eachother and Renata said,"Come on. I have him to myself tonight." They took Renata's Navigator bacause they couldn't fit in Lucas or Payton's car. "Should you be driving? With your head and all..." Payton asked. Renata didn't want to argue so she pulled over and let Lucas drive. She wasn't to happy about. "I know I'm going to regret this but, we're going to the mall." Lucas said looking at Renata's sad face. They pull up to the parking lot and parked the truck. "Okay, what's the problem?" Lucas asked, "I didn't want to leave the house and you two drag me out here and I couldn't even drive my own truck! I have a bump on my head. I'm fine! Lucas, you want to fuck me tonight but I can't drive a car!" Renata hopped out the truck and walked into the mall. Lucas and Payton ran after her.


End file.
